


全中院头发最浓密的男人

by grinneryaki2121



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121
Summary: 学法的谁敢奢求自己头发多





	全中院头发最浓密的男人

**Author's Note:**

> 日常段子，无专业知识，一切都是我瞎掰，和现实完全脱轨。

1.

XX市中院，不仅以结案能力闻名全市，也以颜值艳冠群芳，每年市司法机关元旦联欢晚会，各个机关里的姑娘大妈翘首以待，就等着中院那一帮帅哥闪亮登场。其中犹以四位帅哥为绝，不仅脸蛋俏丽，身高拔群，重点是，头发浓密。

学法的谁敢奢望有头发。

反正其他人不敢。

 

2.

岳明辉，XX市中院民二庭新任副庭长，江湖人送外号老岳头，XX市中院顶级篮球玩家，制霸全市司法机关篮球联赛，最佳前锋，三届MVP，英姿飒爽，全院拥趸无数。

前女友也无数。

注意，都是前，都分了手，他没工夫去甩别人，都是别人甩的他。没办法，天天加班天天熬夜的忙，老岳头能保持一头浓密秀发而不秃，实属难得。立案庭的小推车来来往往，庭长为了和刑庭们掰头结案率，岳明辉等一干未入员额的法律工人更是闷着头死命看案卷，见律师，变身居委会大妈斡旋于事儿逼当事人之中，连相亲的时间都没有。

“咱们民庭哪能和刑庭比啊！”

岳副庭如是哀嚎。

“嗷！不看了，不判了，不写了，我脑子不转了！”

 

3.

李振洋，岳明辉的大学同学，当年一个人在民商院一个人在政管院，都是各自院队里的一枝花。政法院校男女比例二比八，岳李二人，是二中的零点二比九十九点八。两人在读的时候没少被人拿来作过比较，从球技比到身材，再到比各自现任女友和前女友的颜值，连绩点和国创都拿来比了，但最经常比的还是颜值。

“我们岳岳虎牙绝美！”

“我们洋洋细腰超绝！”

诸如此类。

其实二位在学校里，除了球场和饭堂，在其他地方没打过照面，说熟也熟，不熟也不熟。毕业后岳明辉在外头兜兜转转一两年，才考进中院，报道当天去政治处盖工作证开WI-FI，一只瘦长的手啪地一下把红艳艳的公章盖在岳明辉的大半张照片，就露了一个头，显得这张白底儿的二寸照从傻逼，进化到更傻逼。岳明辉咬牙切齿地想说谢谢，一抬头，老李捏着红章，笑得像只狐狸。

“山不转水转，我们又见面了哈，老岳。”

老冤家见面，不分外眼红，也有几丝调侃的心，分别球场多年，一个成了民庭老岳，一个成了政治处老李，下班后推杯换盏，居然在进了同一家单位之后熟了起来。每天就看着李振洋在午饭时间拉着岳明辉奔向食堂，民二庭的姑娘们暗爽，看着两个大帅哥搅在一起真是绝了。

我们是正正经经的朋友啊！岳明辉和李振洋表示无比惊恐，不搅基！

 

4.

中院一楼A区拐角处的法警中队也不太一般，尤其是他们的中队长卜凡，身高一米九二，抬起手就能拽着中院楼底下的小篮筐直晃。卜凡凶吗，凶的，剑眉星目，一双黑瞳仁能吃人，刑侦出身的帅哥都是健美先生，卜凡那小壮胳膊小壮腿，搁庭审处一站，旁听的人都不敢玩手机，生怕被没收，卜队长抓手里就能捏碎咯。也不能怪凡子，岳副庭和周边的小姑娘解释，卜队长就是不笑的时候比较严肃，长得高，看起来有些吓人，但他人真的特好，不信你和他处处呀。

能一把把穷凶恶极的毒品贩子按在地砖上哭爹喊娘，小姑娘们都咽一口口水，岳庭，还是您上吧，我们也就在他和您单独处一块时才能瞧见凡队长笑笑。

狼犬系也是有很多人追捧的，不可近看还不许远观吗？反正，七夕节那天，法警中队的小干警一轮轮地替姑娘们往卜队长桌子上送礼物，至于最后都去了哪，还是得问问岳副庭。

 

 

5.

最后一个，也是最绝美的一个，就是岳庭的小书记员，李英超。

这个李英超也不一般啊，上班的第一天，连执行局的姑娘都悄悄拐到民二庭见他，岳明辉扒开门口堵路的一群姑娘，正纳闷，就看见一个脆生生白嫩嫩的小孩儿坐在位置上，手里捧着本蓝皮书。岳明辉以为这是哪个当事人家里的高中生小孩儿，一开口，哟，小弟弟，这么用功学习啊，来法院还看五三呢，你家长呢？

“高中生小孩儿”抬起头，大眼睛忽闪忽闪，那睫毛可真长。

他举起手里的方鹏刑法，岳哥，我是你新来的书记员。

最近的夏装制服还在赶工，李英超手里还没有他的件儿，岳明辉这才注意到他脖子上的工牌儿，心里怒骂，李振洋你这个王八羔子不公平，凭啥我的工牌上那个章盖的奇丑无比还滋红印，李英超的章就端端正正整整齐齐，像打印机打上去的一样！

 

 

6.

李英超进岗位第一天，是李振洋上上下下带着办手续充饭卡，平时戳一下不动一下的老油条居然出奇勤快，岳明辉说你哪根筋没搭对，政治处老李诡秘一笑，我恐丑。

岳明辉手里的写着清风朗月的陶瓷杯差一点点就往李振洋头上砸了。

 

 

7.

小书记员还在准备法考，桌子角除了卷宗就是法考资料，吭哧吭哧做的还挺认真。小李在办公室的白板上写了一句离客观题还有XX天，离主观题还有XX天。岳明辉喝着茶端详半天，捡起白板笔，离发工资还有XX天。

没办法，院里的员额给大佬们用完了，岳明辉还是一个月薪几千的小法官，升了副庭也不见得有涨多少钱。中秋节院里一人发一包泰国香米和花生油，岳明辉推着办公室送案卷的小推车，亲自下停车场接回来的。

 

 

8.

市中院就一栋光杆子大楼，食堂吸烟室健身房，一应俱全。全也不见得质量有多好，起码政治处往食堂的那条路，头顶上的灯坏了多年。以往，李振洋一到饭点儿是必须往岳明辉的办公室跑，揪着人吃饭，美其名曰关爱老同学，也就岳明辉一个人知道，这货怕鬼，往死里怕鬼。

“你是不知道，”李振洋打着哆嗦，“这楼里死过人，真死过人。”

就你，还党员呢，马先生棺材板压不住了，亏你政治处的。

 

 

9.

卜队长站在食堂中央，像颗巨树，周身的气场令人退避三舍不敢靠近。他凝视着小视屏上的菜单，又是炒青菜，又是炒青菜，能不能一天天不要这么55667788的，换个花样吧，喂兔子呐？！

卜队长很生气，后果很严重，刑庭的实习生们一个下午都不敢单独去中队找他拿传押票，必须成群结队去；一个流氓律师又打算在立案厅脱衣服闹事，卜队长上前一瞪，那个老流氓乖乖穿好衣服跑了。

 

 

10.

中院的审判室修的挺大气，但完全不妨碍他成为一个菜市场，上诉人和被上诉人的掰头场。岳明辉忍着不扔法槌，提高嗓门，尽力去盖住台下用公鸡嗓吵架的双方，要不要调解，接不接受调解，你们都吵了三个小时了，再吵就只能休庭了啊！

书记员小李也很崩溃，他的手指头都快抽筋了，大声喊，你们都说慢点儿，我记不过来啦！

 

 

11.

自从小李来了之后，李振洋就不稀罕带岳明辉玩儿了，天天李英超李英超，饭点儿也拉着小孩儿去吃饭，不知道的还以为老李转来他们民二庭了。

“小弟！走！洋哥带你吃饭！”

“我刷卡，刷我的卡，给你加两个鸡腿。”

老李还真会打算盘，中院食堂两块钱一餐，进去随便吃。

不过老李对小李是真的挺上心，上班前往人手里塞零食，下班后领着人去喝奶茶，岳明辉办公室都快堆满薯片和水果糖了。几个律师来办公室里看卷宗，一个小姑娘盯着那一盒北海道牛奶吐司盯了半天，岳明辉似乎听见她的肚子在叫，用脚踢一踢小李，给陈律师拿片儿面包，快去。

小李嚼着糖，飞速往陈律师的手里塞了袋吐司，又飞速回自己位置上敲文书，陈律师的眼睛都不知道往哪放。

 

 

12.

其实吧，一开始，岳明辉和卜凡也不熟，别看卜凡人高马大，不爱打篮球，不爱遛弯，喜欢饭前来一场或者饭后绕着大楼遛弯的岳明辉碰不上他。卜队长常年镇压刑庭那一帮不老实的被告，岳明辉开庭的时候也用不着法警。

有一回，岳明辉主持调解一个离婚案子，女方带着小孩儿来，双方谈不拢，都跑了，把小女孩一个人扔在大厅，哭声震天响。服务台的人联系到李英超，岳副庭和小李风风火火赶过来，抱着小孩儿哄，怎么哄也哄不好，李英超把兜里所有的糖都掏出来，小孩子依旧号啕大哭。在门口抽烟的卜队长瞧见，把烟掐了，对着手足无措的两个大男人说一句我来，蹲在小孩身边，平日里煞人的气场全收敛，眉眼弯弯的，像一只大狗狗，冲小孩挤鬼脸。卜队长的捏着自己的脸吐舌头，隔着手与她玩捉谜藏，小孩也不哭了，被逗的咯吱咯吱笑，在一旁观看的岳明辉拍手称奇。

关键时刻还是得靠卜队长啊，无论是被告打群架，旁听的用手机录庭审，流氓律师当众脱衣大闹，还是哄好一个哭闹不止的两岁小孩，卜队长总有办法。

当天下班，岳明辉主动约卜凡喝酒，一边喝一边赞叹，不看不知道啊，还是卜队长有办法，卜队长红着脖子说，你不知道的事情还多着呢。

 

 

13.

离饭点还有五分钟，老李在屋子里逛半天，连桌子底下都看了几眼，才砸砸嘴，老岳，小书记员儿去哪啦，我在你们庭转半天找不到人。 

小李出差去省城啦。

李振洋吃瘪。 

岳明辉得得瑟瑟得把电脑显示器一关，没事儿，小弟不在，他岳叔叔陪你去吃饭。

五分钟后，李振洋追着岳明辉暴打。就在一分钟前，在漆黑无比的长廊里，岳明辉办鬼吓他，李振洋吓得原地起飞。

“好你个老岳！！”

“我妈要知道堂堂民二庭副庭长岳明辉跟我玩这个，都不能让我来上班！！！”

 

 

14.

卜凡最近天天跑岳副庭这借书，每一回，卜队长都要从门后探一个脑袋，两眼巴巴地往里瞧，岳庭长在吗？在吗岳庭长？你在吗？我来借书。

岳庭长的衣柜里塞满了各种书，从天文地理到散文小说无一不有，还有一层专门摆着英文小说，卜凡借两本还两本，越借越频繁，频繁到李英超怀疑他来借书是专门为了看还是专门为了借。

这不，卜凡又出现在他们办公室门口，小李啊，岳庭长在不？

不在，小李拖长音调说，岳庭长开会去了，今天扫除黑恶势力呢。

扫除黑恶势力关民庭啥事啊？

占地不得侵权啊，强抢妇女都可能要打离婚官司呢，李英超抱着胳膊，看着卜队长在柜子里挑挑拣拣，撇着嘴，卜队长，你别哪天把岳庭从里面捡走了啊。

卜队长的脖子又红了。

 

 

15.

中院里隔三差五会发点小福利，不是电影票就是蛋糕券，大家得从政治处那领，领到手就是自己的了，爱怎么处理怎么处理。有的人拿到手就赶紧用出去，有的人压根儿就忘了自己还有这个，有的人在打算着怎么卖。

李振洋就打算要把手里这两张还有两天就要过期的电影票强塞给岳明辉，五块一张，老岳，你买了不亏啊。

我哪有时间看啊，岳明辉哭笑不得，明天有三拨当事人来办公室喝茶呢，你看我忙的开吗。

岳明辉拖到十点才从办公室离开，一出大楼，卜队长靠在他的摩托车旁边抽烟，半张脸隐在星火后明明灭灭。岳明辉问他你在这干啥呢，黑灯瞎火的，不回去休息啊。

卜队长摇摇头，这不是一直看你办公室的灯亮着嘛，我听小李说你这两天正在跟的离婚案子特麻烦，男方都说要举着刀砍你了，上回许哥被当事人在回家路上截胡，打的都进医院了，我就是怕。

你怕啥呀，岳明辉笑着说，我一大男人的。

卜凡拍拍后座，让岳明辉坐上来，你忙一天了，眼睛都昏，别开车啦，我送你。

晚风习习，岳明辉的头发被吹的往后鼓，他趴在卜凡的后背上打瞌睡。

卜队长，明天下班了，想不想去看场电影啊。

 

16.

第二天下午，卜凡和岳明辉在电影院里遇见李振洋和李英超，两拨人神奇地没有打招呼，互相装作看不见，四个人仿佛看了两场电影。

 

 

17.

政法院校铁律，男生少，基佬多。

 

所以政法机关也不能幸免，的吧。

 

学法律的女孩子沉默了。

 


End file.
